Still Cool
by RhiDaBatch3
Summary: After a bad day at school Dave can't wait to talk to one of his best friends. But when he loses his 'cool', will he know how to own up to his mistake? DavexJade
1. Dave: Message Jade

This is a fic based on Andrew Hussie's amazing web-comic called 'Homestuck' which he owns of course and not me. (I wouldn't be writing about my own stories if I did. Shit would be all kinds of cannon) It's both a story and a pesterchum conversation so please keep that in mind and enjoy~

**. . .**

Your name is Dave Strider and you just got home from the longest day of school ever. You're happy your older brother isn't home at the moment to bitch at you as you toss your backpack into a pile of plush rumps with a bit of a vengeance. Not that he should care so much about the disturbing puppets but whatever. It's cool and ironic… you guess. Point is, today sucked and your mood shows it. There's really only one person who can make the current mindset you're in any better so you head into your room to see if, by chance, she's on.

Well when you think about it, of course she's on. Around the only time she's not is if she's asleep. And, granted that is the case most of the time, even then her 'dream self' responds. Harley's just Harley like that. You give the mouse a jiggle before falling back in the computer chair and brush a few pieces of trash and Game Bro magazines onto the ground with your foot. Really gotta tell your bro that buying them just isn't ironic anymore. It's just lame now… When the monitor flickers back to life, you sit up more and log back in to PC. Sure enough, Harley's icon flash's online. Despite the shitty mood you're in, you double click her name and bring up a new conversation. Maybe it's the fact that the girl never seems to be upset, but she has a habit of making even you, Dave Strider, strike a smile now and then.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

TG: sup harley

GG: dave!

GG: hi how was school?

TG: lame

GG: D: that's no good! how so

TG: just was

TG: schools always lame

GG: hmmmm i guess but i wouldnt know

GG: youre lucky you get to go!

TG: fuck no im not youre lucky you live in the middle of fucking nowhere and dont gotta

TG: shits lame yo

GG: so youve said

TG: then you should up and take my word for it dig

GG: with what shovel?

TG: dear god i hope youre kidding

GG: ;p you really are in a foul mood arent you cool kid

GG: whats wrong?

TG: naw cool kids dont get in foul moods

GG: then what do they get in

GG: funks?

GG: spells?

GG: moods?

TG: alright alright enough i get it

GG: :B so? answer my question!

TG: there aint nothing to answer just had one of those shitty ass days at school s'all

TG: shit happens yo

GG: well what made it so shitty sir strider?

TG: like i said school just aint that great

GG: you have AMAZING subject avoidance skills dave

GG: are you aware of this fact?

TG: i am

TG: take great pride in that ill have you know

GG: your brother must be so proud ;p

TG: lets drop that subject like its hot

TG: what did you do all day

GG: i worked more on johns birthday present

TG: this soon? his damn birthday is like six months away

GG: annnnnnd? it takes a lot of time and i want it to be done and ready!

TG: you and your 'pen-pal' still doing that weird joint shit

GG: heheh yes we are

TG: im losing you to some dude you dont even know

GG: please dave! its not like that at all

TG: right sure its not anyway is that all you did

GG: well no of course not but i highly doubt you want the play by play of my day

TG: i might you are a very interesting girl at times harley

GG: is that a compliment?

TG: sure why not

GG: heehee then thank you!

TG: no prob

GG: hmmmmm i dont like you being all…

TG: all what

GG: funky!

TG: i aint in a funk I told you that

GG: stiiiiiiiiiiiill!

GG: oh i know we should have a group convo with john and rose!

TG: no

GG: how come?

TG: cant a guy just up and talk to you and you alone

TG: why we gotta bring lalonde and egderp into this

GG: sooooo you just wanna talk to me?

TG: yeah if thats ok

GG: of course it is cool kid! :D

GG: i feel so honored!

TG: as you should be

GG: so what did you want to talk about then

TG: shit i dont know you pick

GG: you could tell me whats bothering you :D

TG: set myself up for that one didnt i

GG: d;

TG: if you have been working so hard on johns gift what are you doing for me

GG: oh jeez thats not at all changing the subject!

TG: answer the question harley

GG: why should i? you have dodged all of mine with your cool kid avoidance skills :p

TG: because im genuinely curious as to what im getting

GG: well im genuinely curious as to what could bother someone as cool as dave strider!

TG: you are fucking relentless

GG: so are you gonna tell me

TG: good lord fine if it gets you off my jock

GG: yaaaaaaaaaay!

TG: im not doing so hot in school alright

GG: how so

TG: like failing shit man badly

TG: be failing worse than john trying to rap

TG: ok no nothing can fail more than that

GG: oh im sorry dave :( is there anything i can do?

TG: yeah not make a big deal out of it and dont go blabbing to lalonde

TG: last thing i need is her therapist ass telling me what it means

TG: i know damn well what it means means i cant fucking do it

GG: no! that's not at all what it means

TG: is that right

GG: of course not! cool kids can do anything riiiiight

TG: of fucking course

GG: so you can do it! :D youre like the coolest thing to ever cool cool dave!

TG: thanks for the pep-talk harley but you dont get it

TG: i can do this shit just fine but making the grades to prove it is a whole nother story

GG: i dont think i follow :/

TG: i can do this shit in my sleep its easy as fuck

TG: but when it comes time to jot that shit down on paper i forget everything like some fucking punk-ass noob

GG: im sorry dave…..

TG: dont be aint your fault you just asked what was up

GG: yes but i wanna help you!

TG: yeah well less you got some sort of future telling way to give me the answers there aint much you can do

GG: ive told you dave i cant see the future! and even if I COULD do that, i believe thats called cheating

TG: says she who doesnt attend school what would you care

GG: ill have you know i care a lot about you!

TG: do you now

GG: i do which is why I want to help :D

GG: you could do what i do!

TG: and what wear a bunch of colorful rings on my fingers

TG: pass

GG: D: whats wrong with my ring method?

TG: nothing if it was cool

GG: so im not cool then

TG: what no thats not what i said

GG: yes it is

TG: well thats not what I meant

GG: what did you mean

TG: just that

TG: auhg damnit never mind

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -


	2. Dave: Seek Advice From Unlikely Source

At this moment in time you currently feel a lot worse now than you did before you started conversing with your friend… That was a really really dumb and uncool thing to do and you should feel like crap because you just shit all over one of your best friends. Jade was just trying to help and you got flustered and insulted her and now probably made her feel worse by just leaving the conversation like a bitch! That was wickedly lame man… You lost your cool in front of someone who worships it and you like some sort of ironic god.

Sliding the shades that look oh so similar to your brothers off, you rub the bridge of your nose and let out an annoyed groan. And if it was possible, things get worse. "What's bothering you little man?" Of course he had to be home NOW of all times. You slide the shades back on in time to see your bag be dropped in your room by your older brother who is leaning against the doorframe like a chill motherfucker.

"Nothing." You say hoping to pass your tone of voice off as the normal 'i-don't-give-a-shit' way you usually speak. You should have known, however, that your Bro knows all and there is no way he'd buy that even if it had some one dollar discount deal going.

"Uh-huh. Right. Thought I raised you knowing that lies ain't cool." God you hate him right now… Him and his all-knowing ironic brotherly knowledge… Why'd he have to be such a god damn good guardian?

You sigh annoyed and fold your arms over your chest and prop your feet back up on the computer desk. "I pissed off Jade okay? You happy now?"

"Not really no." He responds, voice sounding like he knew that was the reason all along and just wanted the satisfaction of hearing you admit it. "Because I don't really buy that. She doesn't seem like the type to really get 'pissed' at anything let alone a 'cool kid'."

You snap your gaze over to him, frown falling over your features. "Have you been reading my shit again?"

Bro just smirks for a moment but then shakes his head. You sorta freeze in shock. You and your bro have moments now and then but they're few and far in between. You're too cool and he's too ironic. Well, you're both too cool and ironic but the point is they don't happen often. When they do though, you're always shocked by the side of your brother that you get to see. It's a completely different one from the bro you know. "I don't gotta read your computer screen when your face is an open book man." What is he talking about? You take great pride in your poker face. Nobody can read it and you make sure of that. "Tells me all I gotta know."

"Liar. You flash-stepped and read my conversation." Bro just rolls his eyes behind the pointed dark shades which hide his own oddly colored pair of eyes. He gives you a look that says to come off it, but you can't help it. The idea that your mask could be read irritates the hell out of you and the fact that the one person who read it was the one you made it for irritates you further. Okay, so maybe that's a lie. You didn't make it for your bro. You made it for the world but still. NOBODY can read a Strider poker face just like you can't read his when he dawns it.

Your bro adjusts his own shades a bit more onto his nose before shifting his weight in the frame and crossing one leg over the other. "So you going to tell me what really went down or am I going to have to read that shit for real?" You sigh annoyed to tell him this isn't a subject you want to talk about and hope he lets it go because it's not cool to force things. However, he doesn't budge other than allowing a small smirk to curl part of his lips. God he can be an ass sometimes…

"I told you. I just pissed her off." He, again, doesn't move. Just stands there waiting for you to actually explain what happen and for some reason… you do. Maybe it's because you are tired of bottling in things for once or maybe it's because deep down (so deep down that it would take minors their whole fucking lives to find it) you really do want advice on the matter.

"I was talking to her about how terrible I'm doing on tests and shit at school and-"

"You're doing bad on tests?"

You just eye your brother who is once again smirking that 'i-already-knew-that-but-it's-nice-to-hear-you-admit-it' grin of his. You frown and pretend you want to get to your point rather than argue that he already knew that and he's a dumb-ass for trying that. "Do you want to hear this shit or not?" Bro just chuckles and shakes his head, holding up one of his hands for you to go on. "Like I was up and saying, I was telling her about school and she gave me the suggestion that I tie these dumb pieces of string around my fingers to remember shit like she does."

You pause there and your bro cocks an eyebrow, wondering why you stop. "And…?"

"And I sorta said that wasn't going to happen because it wasn't cool."

He then just nods his head as if he suddenly understands everything and knowing Bro, he probably does. "And she took it as you called her uncool. I got'cha little man." He slides the almost always present hat off his spiky blonde hair and runs a hand through it to smooth it out before replacing it. Moments like that make you realize just how similar the two of you look, but also just how different you both are.

You swivel the chair around to face him and let your feet drop to the floor. "Why are woman complicated." You groan out as you rest your head back on the chair to look up at the ceiling.

"They are bro. Trust me. They get worse with age." He sighs a bit and shakes his head as if the very thought wears him out. "But I don't think this has anything to do with Jade being a chick, dig?"

You perk your head up and frown a bit. "No." Bro pushes off the door frame and goes over to the edge of your very messy and, as usual, unmade bed. Any other time you'd surely find a few puppets in there as revenge for not making it but for the moment you think you're safe.

"Well it seems to me that she didn't over react and blow your words way outta line like most chicks tend to do. More like she was rather calm about the whole ordeal where as YOU blew up at HER response." He says as he turns his gaze to face you. More of bro's weird and deep fucking words of wisdom that make no sense.

"She did up and twist them though man! All I said was it wasn't cool to tie colorful rings on my fingers and-"

He cuts you off there, blonde eyebrow hitched. "And she does that, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"And you said it wasn't cool?"

"Yeah, BUT-"

"Then you sorta did call her uncool bro." You frown annoyed at him now. Why the hell was he taking Harley's side? Wait… when were sides involved and why are they even here? Minutes ago you admitted you were in the wrong to yourself… And when you think about it… You guess you can see how she took it like that. Your gaze falls down to your socks where you study them deep in thought. Your bro chuckles at you and you cast him a glance asking what the hell he finds so amusing. "You." He replies to your unasked question. "For someone as mature as you like to be, moments like this always kind of take me back to when you were just a tiny tyke."

Childhood memories. Great. "Jeez. Thanks for rubbing salt in the festering uncool wound there bro." He just grins more at you and rests his head in his palm. All things aside, you are sort of shocked he's even giving you level 'advice' and not throwing insult after insult your way. …Or plus rumps for that matter. You decide you should probably take advantage of this moment. "If you're so fuckin' great at this advice shit and some master of the female mind-"

"I am."

There's that cocky attitude of his. You roll your ruby red's behind the shades and go on. "Then how about you fix this shit?"

That little grin of his turns into a smirk and you instantly regret asking him to help. Well, you didn't really ask for 'help' so much as for him to solve this problem… Right away you see your mistake. "Little man, I don't have to fix shit. It's not my woman you called uncool." You feel heat rise to your face but will it away as you've already lost enough coolness for one afternoon. Blushing would just be pushing it way past the limit. Before you can counter with the typical child response of 'she's not my woman', Bro goes on. "But if YOU want to fix YOUR OWN problems, just tell her the truth and admit…" He deliberately start's an over the top dramatic pause and you turn, slamming your head down on the keyboard.

"You're not funn-"

"You're wrong." You knew it was coming but still, your body tenses. Strider's don't apologize… Strider's never do anything that causes them to apologize… Well at least they didn't until you came along. But you really shouldn't feel all that bad because for someone whose never needed to say sorry either, your bro sure did know how to fix this mess. (Honestly though, you really should have thought of that before he got involved. It's so fucking obvious to someone with less pride.) You turn to grill him on the matter but as should have been expected, he's gone without as much as a glimpse out the door.

Right. How unsurprising. You roll your eyes once more behind the pointed shades. "You need new tricks old ma-JESUS CHRIST!" There sitting on your keyboard, chilling like he motherfucking owns the place, is Lil Cal. God he has a nasty fucking habit of doing that shit! Your eyes narrowed rather annoyed on the lanky-limbed puppet before you grip his torso and turn in your chair to toss him non to gently down on your bed. You fucking HATE him sometimes. You take a deep breath but log back into PC. May as well get this once in a life time event over and done with so you can quit feeling like the world's largest ass hole…


	3. Dave: Own Up

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

TG: yo harley

GG: dave there you are!

TG: yeah yeah look

GG: what happened to you

TG: ill get to that in a second just let me explain what i meant

GG: but dave

TG: just shut up for five seconds ok

TG: im about to do the most uncool and unironic thing of my life and its a once in a life time event so if you dont mind id like to get this shitty show on the road

GG: ummmmm ok then i guess…

TG: i dont think your uncool and that was really shitty of me to say

TG: you were just trying to help and im a huge dick for shooting you down like some dead duck during hunting season

TG: as it turns out i actually think you are pretty cool jade

TG: in your own weird island girl kinda way

TG: and…

TG: im sorry i was being a crappy friend earlier

TG: …

TG: harley?

GG: wow dave

TG: yeah i know if you dont wanna up and talk to me right now i wouldnt blame you

GG: no no! nothing like that at all

GG: i just didnt think cool kids said sorry

TG: they dont

GG: :o

TG: for my sanity lets just drop the whole cool shit yo

GG: but you are a cool kid dave!

TG: cool kids dont treat their friends like shit

GG: but you didnt!

GG: im really flattered you were beating yourself up over me so much

GG: (actually I feel kind of really bad D: )

GG: but i was trying to tell you before im not mad or anything

GG: in fact im still a little confused as to what your apologizing for…..

TG: …

GG: dave?

TG: jade you really are weird

TG: but i like that about you

GG: heehee thank you!

GG: i really like you too dave

GG: and i really think im lucky to have such a cool friend who is also as nice as you are

GG: youre one of my best friends silly!

GG: no matter what i dont think i could ever be mad at you :)

TG: so i guess i said all that lame shit for nothing then

GG: no like i said im flattered you worried enough to say it!

TG: well i also sorta worried for some reason

TG: nevermind lets just talk about something else alright

GG: noooooo!

GG: what were you going to say?

TG: it was nothing forget it

TG: just more uncool babbling

GG: well if you already broke the cool kid code once, why not again?

GG: if it bothers you that bad we can just delete this chat from our logs that way there is no proof it ever existed

TG: that was going to happen regardless if i said this or not

GG: :p

TG: fine you promise youll delete this shit

GG: i promise on becs grave!

TG: that devilbeast wont ever die

TG: try again

GG: fiiiiiiiiiiine

GG: i swear on our lives ill delete it

TG: if i find out you didnt

GG: youll what, come to my island and kill me? ;p

TG: dont tempt me harley

GG: just tell me already!

GG: the suspense is killing me :D

TG: what am i telling you again

GG: daaaaaaaave!

TG: calm your tits i was just messing with you

TG: you are pretty cool when it comes down to things harley

GG: THAT'S your big secret?

TG: no i wasnt finished shit what is with people cutting me off today

TG: i was going to go on to say that one other reason it bothered me that there was a chance you were pissed

TG: is because i guess your friendship means a lot more to me

GG: how so?

TG: shit i cant explain it man

TG: i dont even fucking know why

GG: heheh well then i guess i should just smile and be happy i mean so much to you sir strider!

GG: and you mean a lot to me too by the way

TG: is that right

GG: yes it is!

TG: well… thanks then

GG: no problem

GG: oh but i should go

GG: ill talk to you tomorrow dave!

TG: jade wait a sec

GG: ?

TG: i thought you might wanna know I tied a piece of string around my pinky

GG: :O but i thought it wasnt cool!

TG: no its ironic which is cool

TG: i was just being lame

GG: :D well i hope it helps you in math! what color is it

TG: green

TG: but its not for math

GG: whats it for then?

TG: ill tell you some other time

TG: maybe

TG: didn't you have to go

GG: oh right!

GG: bye dave!

GG: :heart:

TG: later

TG: …

TG: :heart:

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

Your name is Dave Strider and you are wearing one of the biggest grins you've worn in about ten years. Like you said, Jade as that effect on you somehow. Though you aren't really sure why it bothered you so much that you could have offended Harley. You piss off John and Rose all the time and it doesn't bother you in the slightest. Maybe it's because Lalonde you know for a fact doesn't take anything you say seriously (much to your annoyance) and John's an idiot. Or maybe it's because Jade's a lot more naive then them…

But for whatever reason relief washes over you and for a moment you just sit at your screen, looking at that tiny green text-heart with this goofy uncool smile on your lips… Maybe you won't delete this conversation after all. And you have a sneaking suspension Jade has not interest in deleting it either. Whatever as long as that shit stay's between the two of you, you guess it's not that big of a deal… Of course you remember Cal and quickly sit up to ex off the PC account, gaze turning quickly to find-

That damn puppet now gone… Shit you hope neither of them read any of that let alone saw that you sent a very uncool heart back. That's JUST the kind of shit your bro is going to make you pay for in training… Great. You force a frown on your lips, face going back to its usual poker standard as you stand up, hands going to rest inside the pockets of your hoodie. You walk out into the kitchen to see if you can't find some food and try to play things off to your brother like nothing happened. In truth though, you are in one of the best moods you have been in a long long time.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you've got a huge crush on your best friend Jade.


End file.
